And a Bottle of Wine
by Zo One
Summary: He's leaving. There are things that need to be said, but can't seem to come out. The wine sits untouched, along with the subject.


**And a Bottle of Wine**

_Zo_

"I can't believe you're leaving." The air in the room was thick and stale, the smell of cigarettes lingering between the two of them as they sat on an old, striped couch.

The blond shifted awkwardly on his side of the couch. He glanced behind him, watching a few droplets of rain splatter sadly against the pane of glass. "Yeah…" he trailed off and tugged at the lapel of his leather jacket.

The other man watched the blond with green eyes. He moved closer before leaning forward, steepling his fingers and sighing into them. There was an unnamed tension between the two. "Don't you think you could've given me more warning? I mean, shit, we've been friends for how long?"

"Uhm… I don't know… forever?" The blond tried to inch away, sighing in defeat when he ran out of couch to scoot over onto.

The redheaded man frowned. "So, you decide to not tell me until now? When do you leave again?"

There was a horrible pause as the blond pulled at his jacket collar again. "In the morning…"

"Am I really that unimportant?" There was ferociousness to the man's voice and the blond stooped into himself as if to hide.

"Of course not," the blond squeaked out in defense. He fingered the base of his chin nervously, his Adam's apple quivering slightly as he swallowed thickly. "Of course not… It's just… I didn't know how you'd react… and… well; I'm here, aren't I?"

The red haired man sniffed. "If you left without saying anything, I'd hunt you down and rain down on you like a fiery hell."

"I… I know…" He ran a shaky hand through short, blond tresses. "I just… I couldn't tell you… Not without – you know… I'm sorry."

Red hair shook with the tall man's head. "No, I don't know. Maybe that's why I'm so pissed off right now. But, hell, you're _leaving_. I can't rip you a new one right now." He stood from the couch and the blond visibly relaxed. With purpose the redhead moved to the small kitchen, reaching up to the tallest drawer and digging around a bit. "Fuck, well, I was saving this for a more… pleasant occasion, but I guess this works too."

He pulled out a fat bottle filled with a deep rich liquid that sloshed around behind the glass. "Is that wine?"

"No shit. What gave you that idea?" The redhead sighed, the slightest smile playing on his thin lips before disappearing completely. "Yes, wine."

The blond stood and grabbed the bottle from the redhead's hands. "What were you saving this for? It looks expensive…" Green eyes strayed to the wall in silence. He set the wine on the counter, his blue eyes focused on seemingly nothing in particular. "I really didn't mean… you know – for this…" He twirled his hand in-between the two of them.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Pink lips let forth a sad sigh. "Exactly…"

The taller man's head cocked to the side. The blond seemed to shrink back from the look on the man's face. "What, exactly? If I'm not getting something just say it. Stop mumbling random shit. It's annoying."

"Sorry…" His shoulders drooped slightly as he trudged back to the couch and sat, cramming himself far into the corner. He glanced back at the dark window, watching passing cars illuminate the water trailing down the glass. "I really didn't think it would happen like this…"

A red brow quirked up as the man set his hands on his hips in an upset fashion. "What would happen like this? You're not making any sense." The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose, a frown prominent on his thin face.

The blond shrugged. "I guess… I just thought… that – you know… things would be… a lot happier right now."

"Oh." The taller man ran a hand through his hair, grumbling a bit when a finger ran into a tangle. "I'm trying to make this as pleasant as possible… you know, it's hard to plan a going away party in fifteen minutes. My bad."

"That's not what I meant, but I'm sorry." He fidgeted in his seat, picking at gathering lint and fabric on the seat of the old couch. "I know I should've told you sooner… It's just –"

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself, okay? You never do anyway. I'm used to it." The redhead leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "You'll at least call me every once and a while, right? Stop by and visit, too."

The blond's eyes widened at the invitation. "Of course," he said as he stood from the couch. "Of course I will." He pulled at the cuffs on his sleeves. "I really don't want to…"

"Don't want to what?" The redhead asked. He pushed away from the wall to stand in front of the blond man.

There was a sigh from the blond as he looked up. "To leave… you… here… you know?"

Green eyes moved to look away, the red haired man pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "I… Well, I – I'm pretty sure I know what you mean. We've been friends for how long?"

"Forever."

"Yeah… I mean, it's going to suck… for the both of us. I'll miss you, even if you mumble and never make any sense."

The blond barked out a short laugh. The amusement disappeared as quickly as it came; a streak of lightening suddenly filled the room. "I'll miss you too… even though you're a jackass."

"That's the spirit," the redhead said. He frowned as he looked out the dark window at the brewing storm. "It's getting pretty bad out there. Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"I…" the blond trailed off, playing with the zipper of his jacket. "I… I don't think… I probably shouldn't…"

The redhead frowned deeply. "Oh. Right. You must have a lot of packing and stuff. Say no more."

The blond looked up at the taller man. "Okay," he whispered. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the thin man, nestling his head against the other man's chest.

"Shit… Roxas…" The redhead pulled the blond closer in response.

They stood in silence for a few long minutes before the blond pulled away, wiping at his teary eyes. "I've got to go." Quickly the blond went to the door and disappeared into the storm, the screen door slamming back and forth in the wind.

He watched the blond leave before going back into the kitchen. Slowly he picked up the bottle of wine and peered at it with watery green eyes. "One day," he said to himself, "We'll drink this. And I'll tell him then; I will."

-o-

**A/N: **Hope you 'Njoyed! This is my first attempt at writing in 'Fly-on-the-wall' style. Let me know what you think. :D

-Zo


End file.
